Fated Journey The Prelude
by Akemipikatira
Summary: In one night a entire strand of fate can snap and a new one is created. A older and mature Ashton Ketchum is about to figure this out with his beloved wife and wonderful children when he must find a way survive the night. Prelude to Fated Journey. AAMiR


Akemi: Hello everyone! This is my second fan fiction. My first one is a flop that was started when I was in seventh grade. Anyways I hope that you will enjoy it.

Typhlosion: Akemi, why am I here?

Akemi: To help me with the disclaimer and show others how cute you are.

Typhlosion: Yeah whatever, I just want to get this over. CSI is about to start

Akemi: Okay okay. Um… you start, I don't know how to start a disclaimer like this.

Typhlosion: Then why do it!! … Fine. Akemipikatira does not own pokemon. Thank goodnesss because she would have me in a collar and leather.

Akemi: It saddens me that I cannot do that for real … Okay on to the show!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Fated Journey ~

== Prelude ==

"_A-tischu a-taschuAn awesome yellow PikachuI pet him on the head all the timeAnd then we go play peeka-boo" _

A young girl sang with a yellow mouse Pokemon at her side. They walked through the small city happily. Her short red hair glisten with her cheerfulness and golden brown eyes focused on the road ahead. A blue basket swung in her hand. It was filled with various fruits and vegetable, many of which were going to become part of her mother's stew. The Pikachu looked at her with a smile as he jumped up on to her swinging shoulder. "I can't wait. Sissy called today, Pika. She said that she is Fallarbor Town. She is the best, already she has three badges." The little girl said as she turned her head to look at her friend. "When I become of age, I'm going to try and be just like her and Dad. I'm going to be the best." She laughed lightly with her father's Pikachu looking at her. She was a true mixture of her parents. She had her father's determination and her mother's fierceness.

The two skipped their way towards the large building in the back of Blackthorn city. It was beautiful and a grand tourist attraction. Behind it, was the famous Dragon Den, a place where very rare Pokemon lived. Only the gym leader of the city was allowed back there. A man with short black hair, covered with a familiar red and white baseball cap, stood there in front of the doors to the gym. He seemed to be talking to a thirteen year old boy. The boy look disappointed, not at the man but at himself.

"Don't be down. You did an amazing job. Your Pokemon are great and worked hard. Continue to train and come back again, alright?" The man comforted the boy. He was the gym leader of the city and the best in the Johto League. In fact, he was the best. His name was Ashton Ketchum, gym leader to Blackthorn City and previous Pokemon master.

Ash was known as the best after his battle with Richie Ghotum for the Mastership. Ashton was victorious and shined brightly for a few years. However, he resigned his position, giving it to Lance. It was something that many people ask if it was worth it, but Mistara Waterflower knew it was. The life of being a master consisted of him continuous traveling around the world. His time alone with her became less and less. To be with her, he gave it up proudly. Afterwards, he married her and settled down in pallet town. Until his urge to battle and train came back to him. The league complied and gave him the vacant gym in Blackthorn City.

Together the two raised their daughters. One which was running to her father with a blue basket of assorted fruits and veggies. The man looked at her with a smile as his first Pokemon climbed up the back of his leg, to top of Ash's head. "Did you get all of the vegetables that mom wants, Raine?" Ash asked his little red headed girl before picking her up and entering the gym.

"Yep, I even brought a few apples. Is that okay?" She asked her father as she sat on his shoulders, her basket in her father's hands and Pikachu in front of her. Raine's eyes looked at the red and gold hallway. "Oh, that boy, did you beat him in a Pokemon battle? Which Pokemon did you use? Which ones did he use?" The little girl asked as they entered the main gym. It was a normal looking gym, something that her father wanted.

The gym leader laughed softly. "One question at a time my little Pokemon fanatic." He said as he let his daughter down. They stood in the middle of the huge room. "Yes, I had another battle. He was a worthy opponent." Ash knew that his youngest girl loved to listen to the stories of his battles. "We had a three Pokemon each for our quarrel. First I used …"

"Telling her about another battle" A female voice interrupted, standing there behind them. Her long red hair fell on her shoulders as she crossed her arms. She looked at the two with a strict stare. It softened and a laugh came to her lips. "You are just like your father." She said putting her hand on Raine's head, ruffling her daughter's hair.. Softly she grabbed the basket from Ash, giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

"That is not true mama, you said that my intelligence quotient was way higher then dad's" The girl said, laughing with Misty.

Ash looked at them with curiosity. "What is a intelligence quotient?" He asked.

"Come help me with dinner, Raine. You father can tell you the story after dinner." Misty said, taking the girl by the hand as they left Ash wondering what 'intelligence quotient' meant. Suddenly the two could hear his voice yell down the hall. "Hey! I have the higher I.Q."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner finished with laugher and happiness. The three were an extremely happy family, although they were missing someone in the gym. Raine's sister, Dustine, was on her quest to beat all the gym with in the Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn country. So far, Dustine had finished her quest in the Johto and Kanto league and was now in Hoenn, working hard to gain all her badges.

Raine walked into the gym and looked at the illuminated room. She sat there staring at the floor of her favorite room. Silently Ash stared at her with a smile, proud of the little girl's intense interest in Pokemon, as he stood there in the doorway. His lovely wife walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It is time for bed, dear. Huh? Oh I see, she is out of bed again. I'll be waiting." She said before walking down the hallway with a smile on her face. Misty loved her daughters' desire to battle Pokemon. Silently she walked down the lit hall with glass walls. The aquarium walls was one thing that Misty wanted and something that Ash gave her. "She just like her father, at least she has a bit of my intelligence." She said, entering her room

Raine rubbed the ground before looking up at the doorway. She smiled as she stood up. Her father walked towards her, his hands tucked into his pockets and smile on his face

"Thinking about something again? Want to tell me?" Ash knew Raine like a book. The gym was the first place she would go when she was troubled. He had often come in here and talked with her about many issues, most of them concerning Pokemon. The man stood there with a soft smile as he rubbed the girl's hair.

"Just something about Pokemon. Father, if trainers love Pokemon so much why do we not let them out of their poke ball all the time? Why do you only let Pikachu stay out of his poke ball?" She asked looking up at him.

Ash picked her up and smiled at her question. "Pokemon like Pikachu are small and can escape easily when there is danger, unlike … a Gyarados who is huge and cannot move that well on dry land. For trainers it helps keep the secrecy of what kind of Pokemon you have. If someone was to know the element of your friends then they can counter that." He paused as he held his daughter on his shoulders. He walked around the room. "There are those that fear poke balls and wish to not be in them, like Pikachu. Because of this we do not force them to be in one. We show our friends respect by doing that. Don't misunderstand. There are many Pokemon that like being in a poke ball with their trainers. They have their trainer do all the walking and all the work." He joked a bit but was correct in the matter. "Also, the main reason and most important one, many Pokemon like being in a poke ball is that they feel protected."

"Protected?"

"Yes, they know that their trainer will protect them in there. And we do we give them our life just so we can save them. Remember that they are not property, nor are they slaves. Pokemon are our friends. They help us and we help them. We respect them and they respect us back."

"Dad, what about those …Missile guys? They are mean to their Pokemon and even torture them and yet the Pokemon respect them."

"It's Team Rocket. Also most of their Pokemon do not show respect. It is fear. The fear of being hurt again by the one that is suppose to protect them. There are those Pokemon that was once cared for and loved by their owners until they joined Team Rocket. They think that if they do what their trainer says then they will be loved and care for once again. Don't tell me you are turning to the 'Dark Side'. I'll have to tickle it out of you." He said before he began to tickle his little girl as she sat on his shoulders.

"Ha ha. Never papa. I want to befriend my Pokemon. I want to be like you, Mama and Sissy." She said before Ash took her off his shoulders and ruffled her carrot colored hair.

"That's my little Pokemon fanatic girl. Now, let's get you to bed." Ash grasped her hand before hearing screams from outside. "Huh?" He listened as the door to the gym opened and a pink haired female ran in.

"Leader Ash, you have to come quick, something is attacking the town! It is burning the buildings." Nurse Joy said with a panic on her voice.

Ash looked at her and nodded as he whistled. His eyes looked down at Raine and then at Joy. "Raine, I want you to stay in here with Nurse Joy. If something happens then…"

"Wake up mama and hurry to the Dragon Den"

"That's my girl. I'll be back to tuck you in, alright." With a nod of her daughter's head he was off with Pikachu behind him. Quickly, he hurried outside to see the disaster. Something had attacked the city. Buildings were on fire and slowly being destroyed. The police worked hard to get everyone to safety as another building explode. The firefighters and their Pokemon were doing their best to fight back the flames. However, after a while their Pokemon would suddenly faint. It was the oddest thing in the world. Ash's hand went to his belt, pulling off a few balls. They expanded as he tossed them. A jumping and excited alligator Pokemon looked at him and then at the fire along with his huge crab like companion. They knew what they had to do and went to their job with out Ash having to say a word to them. The last one out was a yellowish owl. "Noctowl, I need your help. We have to find out what is doing this. I need you to look for any psychic waves or any other thing else that may be doing this.

"Hoot." He said as his eyes began to light up and look around the city.

Ash hurried around, pulling person after person out of the buildings. 'This is not good. We have to get everyone out of the city.' He thought to himself before looking over to an Officer Jenny. "Evacuate everyone to the Ice Cave and Route 45, Now!" He said before looking over at the Pokemon center. "Also have your squad split. Some of them search the city for anyone that is trapped and the others save the Pokemon in the center. The nurses will not be able to carry all of the poke balls out of the city." He said before rushing around to the streets of the town to help spread the word.

His plan seemed prefect until, he heard screams of Pokemon and people coming from the only way out of the city. The intensity of the fires reached the frozen caverns, causing the area to flood up. This caused the walls to melt and the ceiling to begin collapsing, blocking way out. This effected Route 45, causing landslides and breaks in the land. Ash stood there trying to think of some sort of back up plan. He had only one. "The Dragon's Den! We have to go to the Dragon's Den" He said before a hooting Noctowl called to him. Ash looked at the owl as it pointed out the gym. His eyes widen and heart felt as if it had stopped. "Misty! Raine!" He shouted as he headed towards the gym.

The windows exploded and the building was set on fire. Ash whistled to his water Pokemon and rushed to the building. His eyes looked horrified as he stood there. "No! Misty! Raine! Noctowl, get Charizard and tell him to let people enter the Den and have him meet me in the gym, I may need his help to get out of here." Ash watched as Totodile and Kingler did their best to put out the flames around him as he ran through the building.

"Raine! Misty!" He called out before kicking the burning doors to the gym open. He could see his daughter there with tears in her eyes. Nurse Joy was on the ground, her eyes opened, shining with death. "Raine! Are you okay! What happen?" He picked his daughter up, hugging her tightly as the girl cried.

"The … the beam fell! Nurse Joy protected me! Now she won't move, papa. She will not move and I can't get to mama." She cried as he father comforted her, patting her back.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I'm sure mama is okay." Ash did his best not to frighten his daughter anymore. His eye looked at Nurse Joy before he bowed his head a bit in respect. This woman had given her own life to save his little girl.

Suddenly the ceiling was torn open and a red dragon flew down to the floor. Charizard looked at Ash. "Did you let the people in?" The dragon nodded his head. "Thank you. … I need to find Misty, please take Raine and Joy out of here." He said. He looked at Joy and knew that a proper burial was the only thing that he could give her. Silently, he watched as the dragon picked up the dead body. He placed Raine on the ground and looked at her as his water Pokemon kept the flames back.

"Papa, what about you?"

Ash frowned before taking off his old cap and placing it on her head. "I want you to hold on to this. I'll be back to collect it. Then to tuck you into bed." Ash stood up and recalled Kinger before doing his best to recall Totodile but the blue Pokemon continue , invading the recalling beam. "Okay" He gave up, knowing that it was pointless. With a quick flick of his wrist, he removed his belt with his poke balls clipped to it and handed it to his daughter.

The girl continue to stand there, afraid to move. Her father helped her onto the giant dragon's back. He smiled at her before giving her the peace sign. "I love you, my little Pokemon Fanatic." He said before giving Charizard the signal to go. He looked at Totodile and frowned. "Thanks but this is perhaps the end." He said before heading to the hallway towards his room. Totodile looked at him, knowing that what he said was true. The blue alligator followed him through the double doors.

Raine held on tight as they flew. "Papa, he will save mama… and then tuck me in… Please hurry papa" She said hugging the dragon's back and her father's belt. Her hopes vanished when they land on the opposite bank of the lake before the Dragon's Den. The bright light flash to her eyes as she started at the place that she once called her home. Her ears refused to listen to the loud bang. "Papa, Mama." She said softly as she stood there with tears falling down her eyes.

The survivors behind her stared with her at the destroyed building. They could not believe what was going on. Charizard and Noctowl stayed there, not sure what to do. A yellow mouse grasped Raine's pants as he stared at the death place of his best friend. "Pika pi!" He shouted out.

Raine's mind went numb as she felt herself beginning to faint. Her closing sad eyes looked at the distance, staring at glowing purple eyes that no one else seemed to notice. They were the last thing she saw before her eyes closed and body fell to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of dread where thousands cried on Silver Mountain. People gathered together, wearing nothing but black. Even a small little Pikachu, sitting in the arms of a little girl had worn a black tie. Tear flooded down the face of thousands of humans and Pokemon alike. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes sat by her little sister. Her eyes stared at the casket that contained her mother and father. Next, to her was a woman with graying brown hair and brown eyes. She looked over at her granddaughters before weeping hard. An aged hand lightly rubbed her back as he eyes stared at the black caskets. Oak's white hair shined with his age. Next to him were three silent sisters, each not sure what to do now that they were without their little sister.

The one that was most affected by the sight of the black caskets was the little girl with the little yellow rodent in her arms. Raine's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Pikachu to her. The words of their friends caused her to only cry harder. Her sister hugged her softly, trying calm the poor girl down. The Pikachu in her arms did the best too, but he was in tears with the little girl. "Mama, Papa…"

Meanwhile, back in the still ruined Blackthorn City a tall purple creature stood in the ruins of the gym. His purple eyes looked hard at a black square of plastic. His three fingers picked it up and opened it. He closed mouth stared at the picture of a smiling man with a peace sign. A name scrolled across the screen. 'Ashton Ketchum of Blackthorn City' The tall Pokemon closed the pokedex before looking around the charred mess. "With them gone, trouble is soon to come." He stated before he began to glow in a blue aura and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay this is my first attempted at writing a fan fiction longer then one page. I hope you guys cried as you read this. Please be free to review and tell me if you liked it. I love flames…. They warm up my home.

Oh just so you know. This Fiction with be set in Johto. There will only be a few of the Hoenn series Pokemon, only because… I hate that series but love a couple of the pokemon. Please do not ask me "What about May, Max, and Dawn" or "Why is this set in Jhoto and what about Hoenn and Sinnoh". He is your answer to the first one, I hate then and they are annoying. The answer to the second is that I love Jhoto and Kanto. If I make a sequel… and finish this one then maybe it will be set in Sinnoh. Also for all you May/Ash fan, who probably love and hate me right now, Misty rocks!

The Pokemon at the end of this prelude is one that all should know. If not, SHAME ON YOU!!!! Haha just kidding.


End file.
